Traces Of a Broken Heart
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Uma bela moça que brinca com corações.Um amor não correspondido. Ele não agüenta mais vê-la feliz.Ela simplesmente não se importa. Por isso, seu coração será arrancado, pois o dele já está totalmente quebrado.


**Capítulo Único**

_Quiseste expor teu coração a nu._  
_E assim, ouvi-lhe todo o amor alheio._  
_Ah, pobre amigo, nunca saibas tu_  
_Como é ridículo o amor... alheio!_

_**(Mário Quintana)**_

**Pov Narrador**

_**Nova York – 3 meses há trás. **_

Isabella Swan estava sentada em uma Starbucks qualquer de Nova York. Ela espera por Edward Cullen, para lhe da à notícia. Eles tinham que terminar. Não que houvesse algo de errado com Edward, ele era bonito, rico, engraçado, inteligente, e tinha uma vida promissora pela frente. O fato era que Isabella apenas queria massacrá-lo, para vê que até os do topo podiam cair.

O motivo que ela por que ela fazia essas coisas, nem ela mesma entendia. A garota simplesmente não conseguia amar, e por isso, gostava de humilhar quem amava. Era loucura, mais isso era ela.

O jovem Edward aproximava da mesa onde ela se encontrava, sem entender bem o que sua Bella, como ele a gostava de chamar, queria. Afinal, aquele lugar não era nenhum dos tipos locais que o casal se encontrava.

- Bella? – Ele falou quando se sentou à mesa da garota e esticou a mão para lhe tocar.

Isabella puxou o braço para debaixo da mesa e levantou a cabeça, sorrindo debochada para ele. Seus olhos, em um chocolate intenso, eram frios e prestes a mais uma destruição.

- Oi Edward. – Ela disse fria, e apoiou um cotovelo na mesa.

- Bella, o que está acontecendo? – O rapaz perguntou percebendo que havia algo errado.

- Nada demais. – Ela gargalhou, e isso arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Edward. – Só quero terminar com você.

- Co-como assim?

- Não estamos mais juntos a partir de hoje. – Ela riu mais uma vez ao ver os olhos dele se encherem de lagrimas e sua face congelada no pavor. – Adeus, querido. – E se levantou, caminhando para fora da Starbucks deixando Edward parado sem reação.

Alguns minutos depois, o rapaz se levantou e andou desorientado pelas imensas ruas de NY. Ele achava que aquilo era o fim da vida dele. Ele simplesmente não entendia que como em um dia estava tudo tão perfeito, e no outro, as coisas desmoronavam daquele jeito. Edward se questionava se havia feito algo de errado... E não compreendia de forma alguma como Bella pudera olhar para ele daquela forma tão fria, calculista, louca para magoá-lo.

- Não... Por quê? – Murmurou para ele mesmo.

E assim, desde daquele dia, um antigo jovem bonito, inteligente e promissor se afundou. Com apenas 19 anos, não agüentava mais carregar a vida sem seu amor. Isabella.

Isabella saia da casa de sua próxima vítima, rindo internamente. Ela adorava aquele jogo de corações quebrados e o dela intacto.

Caminhando pelas ruas escuras e vazias que seu novo namorado morava, ela procurava um táxi. Esse rapaz que entraria para sua lista de quem magoou, não era rico, mais era inteligente e se garantia em tudo que queria.

Isabella olhou para o lado e pareceu vê alguém a encarando. Revirou os olhos. Ela vinha tendo essa impressão desde que massacrará o idiota do Edward. A pessoa começou a atravessar a rua em sua direção.

- Ai meu Deus. – Ela sussurrou começando a ficar assustada e apressando seus passos sem olhar mais para os lados, apenas para frente, onde logo entraria em uma rua mais movimentada.

A pessoa que a seguia apressou os passos junto dela, e logo se colocou bem colado ao corpo da jovem. Ele usava capuz preto, calças escuras, e tinha um canivete nas mãos.

- Calma querida, calma. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a parar.

- Olha, toma a minha bolsa, mas me deixa em paz. – A pessoa que estava atrás dela riu.

- Não quero seu dinheiro... Amo você quando usa essa blusa tomara que caia, fica linda.

- O que? Quem é você?

- Há três meses você não precisaria perguntar isso.. Minha Bella.

- Edward?

- Sim. – Ele riu. – Sentiu saudades? Porque eu senti de você.

- O que você está fazendo? Ficou louco? – Ela tentou se virar para confrontá-lo.

- Não se vire Bella. – Ele espetou o canivete na pele nua de seus ombros. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, fiquei, e sabe quem me deixou assim?

- Não!

- Como você mente... E lógico que sabe querida, foi você.

- Para, sai de perto de mim!

- E se eu não quiser? – Ele sentiu o cheiro de melancia de seus cabelos. – Acho que vou fazer uma tatuagem em você, pra você nunca mais me esquecer, como eu nunca te esqueci.

- O que? – Ele gargalhou fazendo ela se arrepiar, e não respondeu.

Edward passou um braço pela barriga de Bella para imobilizá-la, e com a ponta do canivete empurrou seus cabelos para o lado, deixando seus ombros totalmente amostra.

Segurando firme o canivete, ele começou a corta a pele branca dela, escrevendo seu nome em suas costas.

- Para, por favor, isso dói.

- Meu coração também dói, e você não se importou.

Após escrever seu nome, começou a colocar um pequeno eu te amo em cima do "Edward C." Bella chorava e tentava se larga dele, achando aquela dor terrível.

- Edward, para!

- Vou parar Bella. – Ele terminou de escrever e colou seus lábios no ouvido dela. – Isso e pouco, eu quero o seu coração, bem nas minhas mãos. – E gargalhou, fazendo-a chorar descontroladamente.

As costas de Bella eram um rio de sangue. Edward admirava o sangue saindo de seu nome e sorria. Ela começava a sofrer por ele o quanto ele sofreu por ela. Em um impulso doentio ele lambeu seu sangue para saber seu sabor, e sentiu o gosto amargo.

- Seu sangue e tão amargo quanto você.

- Para, seu louco!

Ele ficou quieto, e cobriu a boca dela com a mão suja de sangue, porque havia escutado barulho de carro. Logo, os faróis altos do carro passou por eles, e Bella ficou louca para gritar por ajuda.

Edward a abraçou para sentir pela ultima vez seu corpo quente. Ele suspirou sentindo todo o cheiro dela que mesmo com todo o sangue era mais forte. E então ele chorou como em todas as outras noites após espioná-la. Seus braços, na frente do peito dela era a posição perfeita para perfurar seu coração, e assim ele fez. Bella soltou um leve grito de pavor, e logo seu corpo começou a amolecer.

Sirenes começavam a vir em direção a eles. Provavelmente o carro que havia passado havia ligado para á polícia.

Edward sem se importar com o barulho, muito menos com a polícia, a jogou no chão. Rasgou sua blusa branca manchada de sangue, e ficou olhando para seus seios desnudos que se movimentavam fracamente.

- Você ainda e como a minha Bella, linda. – Sorriu, admirando-a. – Mais eu não posso deixá-la viva, quero guarda seu coração maldoso comigo.

Novamente, ele perfurou seu coração, e viu-a dar seu ultimo suspiro. Assim, ele começou a abrir seu peito, deixando todos seus órgãos visíveis.

- Sai de perto dela, e coloca esse canivete no chão, agora! – O policial gritou com ele, e ele não deu ouvidos. – Agora! – Edward olhou para ele e riu.

Assim, o policial teve mais visão do que havia acontecido, e horrorizado, mandou seus companheiros irem pegar o rapaz, porque não dava mais para salvar a moça.

- Não! Me deixe pegar o coração dela! Ele e meu, meu! – Gritou, sendo colocado no carro da policia. – Bella. – Gritou de novo. – Logo vou ir te encontrar, meu amor.

Todos dentro do carro olhavam horrorizados para ele, enquanto a ambulância e outros dois carros de policia ficavam para cuidar de tudo.

Edward chorava por não ter conseguido chegar ao seu objetivo. Ele estava perdido em seu amor compulsivo, e não conseguia vê o grande horror e erro que havia cometido.

Bella, também havia errado, mas a morte não era o que merecia. Ela era só uma garota que não conseguia o amor, somente despertava-o em outras pessoas. E havia morrido só por ter deixado vestígios de um coração incrivelmente quebrado.

"O amor machuca aqueles que dão brechas para serem machucados"

**FIM!**

* * *

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review dizendo o que achou, mesmo que não tenha gostado, isso e muito importante para mim._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
